I am with you always
by Toni89
Summary: Lily Evans is in her 7th year at Hogwarts. She has a new, popular boyfriend and is Head Girl. Then why does it seem like everything is going wrong, and why is it James Potter saving her at every turn? *WARNING: Scenes of rape and abuse!*
1. Chapter 1 Redone

I'm here for you

By: Toni

Summary: Lily Evans is in her 7th year at Hogwarts. She has a new, popular boyfriend and is Head Girl. Then why does it seem like everything is going wrong, and why is it James Potter saving her at every turn?

**WARNING: Scenes of rape and abuse!**

"And last but not least I would like to present your new Head Girl and Boy." Albus Dumbledore announced looking down to the Gryffindor table. "You're new Head Girl Lily Evans." Lily flushed as she stood up and smiled at those who clapped.

"You're new Head Boy, James Potter." The clapping for James was a lot louder then hers and there were even a few catcalls. Lily expected for Potter to stand up and give a speech or something else egotistical but he just stood up and gave a small wave. Lily watched as he sat back down and said something to Sirius Black, in which the boy nodded and barked his laughter.

"I must remind Lily and James to meet me in my office in an half an hour for our meeting." With that the elderly wizard sat back down and the Great Hall doors opened and students started to file out.

Lily was about to leave when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find herself face to face with Craig Taylor. She stared into his sky blue eyes before mentally shaking herself and offering him a tentative smile.

"Hello Lily, congratulations on becoming Head Girl." He said spoke softly so Lily would have to lean closely to hear him.

"Thanks Craig. I'm sorry you didn't get Head Boy. You would have been so much better then Potter." Lily knew she was blushing. Craig was the hottest boy in school. He had the most seductive features. From his wavy blond hair, to his bright blue eyes.

"That's nice of you to say Lily. So I was wondering if you'd like to take a stroll in the gardens tomorrow after dinner." Craig flashed his most charming smile and Lily felt herself nodding without a second thought. He reached for her hand and gently kissed it before turning around and quickly making his way out of the Great Hall. Lily wondered why he left in such a hurry.

She shrugged and turned around and stumbled as she ran into someone who was standing just behind her. "Oh, I'm so sor-" Lily broke off staring up into his mischievous hazel eyes. "Potter! What are you doing? Trying to stalk me?" She barked. She watched as the light in his eyes dimmed a little and for some reason felt bad. Sighing she grimaced and said "Did you want something Potter?"

"Ya Lily. Would you mind if we walked to Dumbledore's together?" He asked with a weak smile.

"Why you don't know the way?" She shot back cuttingly

"I do." He nodded "It's a long walk and I wanted to speak to you privately."

"Fine, I guess we can walk together." With that she turned on her heel and stalked out of the Great Hall. She felt more then saw him keeping up with her stride. When they got to the staircase she glanced at him. "What did you want?"

"I want to propose a truce. We're going to be working and living together for the next nine months and I don't want to be fighting with you the whole time." He said all of this staring at the floor while walking. Lily was surprised. She had never seen James Potter with his head down. He was the most confident person Lily knew.

"I guess you have a point. As long as you'll stop cursing people for no reason." She said while shooting another glare at him. She was put out again when she looked at him at her sadly.

"I stopped doing that in last year. Right after that thing happened with Sna- I mean Severus." He looked at her again and frowned. It was as if he wanted to understand something.

She nodded and gave a small smile. "Yeah, I guess I forgot. You're right. We should try to work together. So, do you know what we're going to talk about in the meeting?"

"No idea. Have you ever been to Dumbledore's office?" He asked laughing softly.

She blushed and shook her head. "No, but I know where it is. I'm assuming you know where it is." She gave him a small smile.

"Yeah. I've been having tea with the headmaster once a month since second year." He saw her shocked expression. "Well. He said he liked having a students opinions on the school, and since I had been in his office so much the first year, we made a small tradition." He finished chuckling.

She stopped and stared at him for a moment and shook her head. "You're not joking are you. Well, that's kind of strange, isn't it? I've never heard of a student that was comfortable enough to sit with the Headmaster and just talk to him."

He just shrugged and gave her a small smile. "Dumbledore and my grandfather were good friends. I've known him since I was born." Lily knew he wasn't bragging. Just stating a fact.

They walked the rest of the way to the office in silence. When they got to the statue guarding the entrance to the office James stopped and looked at it for a moment and then muttered "Honeydukes best chocolate." and the gargoyle moved revealing a staircase. James motioned for Lily to go first and they both headed up the stairs.

"Come in" Said a voice through the door before they could knock. Pushing the door open, Lily stared in shock. The office was so cool. There were tons of gadgets all over the room. Lily spotted a red and gold phoenix by the window. He stared at Lily for a moment then let out a calming note.

"Ah. Lily and James, right on time." Dumbledore smiled at the two and gestured to two squishy purple chairs on the other side of the desk. "We have a few things to discuss tonight. First, let me congratulate you both again on obtaining the honor of becoming Head Girl and Boy." James and Lily smiled nodding their heads in thanks.

"As you both know this job is a big responsibility. There is to be a prefect meeting at least once a month. That is your responsibility. You both also must patrol the hallways once a week together. Professor McGonagall will give you a schedule for the first two months." Dumbledore paused for a minute and took a lemon drop out of a dish on his desk.

"Would either of you care for a lemon drop?" Lily and James both took one to be polite but did not unwrap them. "Now, on to the finer aspects of your job. As you also know, you both get to decide on a fun activity or two for the student body to participate over this next year. It can be anything from a regular dance to a carnival. You must organize at least one but no more than three." James and Lily both looked eager at the thought of making Hogwarts a little more fun this year.

"Well, since it is late and you'll want to have plenty of rest I'll let you go to your new accommodations. George!" He called out, rather randomly. There was a small pop in the room and a house elf was bowing before the group.

"George is here. How may I help sir?" The tiny elf asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Will you take Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter to the Gryffindor Head's room please George?" The small creature bowed his head and started for the door. "Oh, and Lily?" Lily turned her head to the aging wizard. "You are more than welcome to come with James to our monthly meetings." He said with a small smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

Lily couldn't help but feel as if she were just let into a secret club. She smiled and murmured "Thank-you. Good night sir."

"Good night sir." James said walking out the door.

As they were walking to their new rooms Lily was feeling a little uncomfortable with the silence. "I don't have to come if you don't want me to." She said to him softly.

"Oh no. You're more than welcome. I'm just thinking about how much I'm going to miss the guys." James sighed.

"Well, it's not that I'm going to insist on them not being aloud in our dorms. They're more then welcome to come barging in at all hours of the day." She laughed.

"Hey! You're saying that because you know Remus can't rouse Sirius and Peter out of bed early in the morning, so they won't interrupt your sleep!" James gasped in mock shock.

"So? Who cares why I say it, as long as it gets said?" Lily quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What?" James asked in confusion. "You're really weird, ya know that right?" He said shaking his head. Suddenly James stopped in his tracks and stared at the red haired woman next to him. "Are you okay? That made no sense whatsoever." Lily never said anything that was remotely silly. She was always a no nonsense kind of person, at least around James.

"We is here, miss and sir." The little elf squeaked. They were at a picture of a young girl in a field of flowers. She had curly brown hair and was wearing a pretty pink dress. She smiled at the new arrivals. "Hi! My name is Clara. Are you me new owners?" She smiled widely and picked a little purple flower. When Lily and James nodded her smile got wider. "That's great! You can come in and decide on a password together!" She laughed happily as the portrait swung open to a set of descending stairs.

George the house-elf bowed and with a crack in the air was gone. James sighed and motioned Lily to head down the staircase. "Ladies first." He smiled and started down the short flight of stairs after Lily. They reached a wooden door at the end of the staircase. Lily pushed it open and gasped in delight.

"Holy shit!" She squealed happily taking in the rather large common room. However, James wasn't looking into the room. He was staring in awe at Lily.

"Did you just swear? I've never heard you swear before." He said in a mock whisper.

Lily turned to look at James laughing. "I do swear James, just not around first years like you. I've decided that since we'll be living and working together, you should get to know the real me." She smiled cheekily and turned to examine the room further.

It was fairly large for only two people, about half the size of the common room. The walls were done in a cream color and the deep burgundy couch was facing the large fireplace. Off to the side of the couch was an overstuffed armchair, also in burgundy. Above the fireplace was another large portrait of what appeared to be a little girl's room. It had a small bed done in purple with little white flowers all over it.

Off to the side of the room there was a giant pedestal with an even larger book on it. On either side of it there were hundreds of identical books with dates on the bindings. On the other side of the room there were three doors all side by side.

Lily turned to look at James. "Do you want to explore our new domain or set the password first?" She asked grinning.

"Well my curiosity is getting the best of me. I do want to explore, but just to be safe lets set a password." He said sitting in an oversized chair. Lily nodded and sat across the small coffee table in the other chair.

"So how are we going to agree on a password?" Lily asked throwing her legs across an arm of the chair while her head rested on the other side. James was amazed at how her hair changed to different colors of red because of the fire. Shaking out of his stupor James thought for a second.

"Do you want to make a game out of it?" At Lily's questioning glance he continued. "Well, we could get to know each other by each of us asking a question about the other. We will combine the answers to make a password."

"That's an awesome idea James. I'll ask the first question, okay?" At James's nod she continued "What is your favorite sweet?"

"That's an easy one, chocolate frogs." James grinned. "My turn, I heard that you like music a lot. So who is your favorite singer?"

"Another easy one." Lily giggled. "You probably don't know him, he's a muggle. Anyway his name is Billy Joel." Lily giggled again and that told James she was getting tired.

"So if we combine both of our answers we come up with, Chocolate covered Billy?" He questioned with a grin. That set Lily off on a giggling fit. She fell out of the chair which just made her laugh harder. James chuckled and helped Lily up.

"That's great. Can that be the password?" Lily asked grinning like a maniac.

James nodded and suggested "Why don't we change it once every two weeks on Saturday?"

Lily gave James a small smile and got up. "Now, let's see what behind door number one!" She said in a low excited voice. James cocked his head to the side and she smiled again. "It's a muggle thing." He nodded and she opened up the door on the far left. Lily walked in and gasped.

"This is my room. It looks just like the one I have at home." Lily whispered looking around the familiar looking room. It was a large room with her bed against the center of the room against the back wall. Her closet was on the left hand side with her vanity in between it and the door to leave. On the other side of the room was the small dresser and an emerald green beanbag chair. Everything looked like it was in the right place, down to the fact that Freddy, her stuffed bear, was sitting innocently on the end of her bed.

Lily looked above her beanbag at the pictures she knew that would grace the light blue wall. There were six pictures, each of the meaning something different to Lily. Tears sprung in Lily's eyes as she looked at the picture that had two little red haired girls sitting on a train. That was taken the day they had met her and her best friend Hattie.

"_Yeah? Well you can take your ideas and shove them where the sun don't shine!" Lily screamed slamming the compartment door shut. "Why did I decide to do this?" She sighed to herself turning around. As she turned around she gasped sitting next to the window was a girl with a pale blond eyebrow raised in question. She had beautiful orange-red hair that was pulled in a high ponytail. She wore muggle clothing, a Beatles t-shirt and jeans._

"_I'm assuming you decided to do this because you want to learn magic." She smirked and her almond shaped grey-blue eyes crinkled with a small smirk."However I could be wrong, maybe you just wanted a nice train ride to Scotland." _

"_Well, I was excited about coming here and learning magic, but ever since I got on the train I've been called mean names and practically harassed. I think they hate me because I'm muggleborn." Lily said with tears in her eyes._

"_So?" The girl said, a little bit rudely. "Why the hell would you care what they think? They're nothing but a bunch of bigots anyway. I'm what they call a halfblood. My dad was a wizard and my mum is a muggle. My dad died before I was born and I was raised a muggle. I knew there was magic, but I don't know anymore then you do." She said this in a matter-of-fact tone._

"_I guess. I just wish I could wipe that smirk of Malfoy's face. We won't even learn jinxes and hexes until second year. By the way, my name is Lily, Lily Evans. What's your name?"_

_The girl stared at her for a moment, it looked like she was determining if Lily was going to be an okay friend or not. She shrugged and held out her freckle covered hand "I'm Hattie Reid." Lily nodded and shook her hand. "So Lily, what house do you think you'll be in?"_

"_I'm not sure but I think probably Ravenclaw. I like to learn and am pretty smart I guess. What about you?"_

"_I want in to Slytherin, partly because I think that I'll do well in Slytherin and partly because I want to teach those pureblooded idiots a thing or two. I'm not a hundred percent sure I'll go there because I heard the sorting hat is cautious about putting muggleborns in that house for their safety." She crinkled her brow in distaste. "As if I can't take care of myself." _

_Lily nodded. Despite the fact that she seemed a little crazy, she liked this girl. She had as much spirit as Lily did, she just used it in a different way."Yeah, but it would be cool if we were together, us redheads have to stick together."_

_Hattie smirked and nodded "You might be right about that. Hey, do you want me to show you a few small self defense moves? I've been training in hand-to-hand combat since I was four."_

_Lily nodded eagerly "Sure. That would be awesome!"_

_The rest of the train ride was spent getting to know each other and teaching Lily some moves. Not too many could be taught, there wasn't enough room. Soon the train slowed and the girls stepped out as companions._

Lily shook her head out of her daze. She had been thinking more and more about Hattie since she got on the train. Seventh year was the year they were looking forward to the most. She shook her head again and turned to see James standing at the door looking like he wanted to say something but was 

too nervous. "It's ok James don't worry about me." She gave him a small smile and walked to the door. "Let's go see what James Potters' room looks like." She headed to the third room knowing that the one in the middle was the bathroom. She came to a sudden stop after opening the door and looked back at James. "Why are there three beds?" She asked.

"There would have been four but Peter has been rather distance since Christmas last year and hasn't been to my house since two summers ago. This looks like my room at home. We have plenty of guest rooms but we all like to be together, so after Sirius moved in fifth year my dad put the other beds in my room and that's where we all stay." He smiled at her.

She turned back to the room. It was very large, which was a good thing since there were three twin beds in it, all lined up with a night stand beside each of them. There were also two dressers and a closet. The walls were lined with quidditch posters, all of them Ireland. Lily could tell where each boy slept. The center bed had a dark green bedspread that had the name Remus monogrammed in yellow. The bed to the left was red with the name James on it and the bed to the right was blue with Sirius on it.

"I like your room James. It shows how much you care for your friends." She smiled. This was another side of him she didn't know. She knew that the Marauders were close, but they now seemed more like brothers then best friends. Just then they heard someone calling them from the living room. "James? Lily? Can you come here for a moment?"

They both went back to the main room and looked up to the painting. Clara stood there in her frame smiling tiredly. "There are two boys outside saying that they are welcome here." With that Clara turned in a circle and James and Lily could see into the hallway where two boys stood impatiantly in front of the portrait.

"Let them in." James said smiling. Turning to the door that let his two best friends in. Sirius burst in carring a large bag grinning.

"Slumber party!" He yelled loudly. Remus followed grinning.

Okay. That's the end of the new chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm here for you

By: Toni

Summary: Lily Evans is in her 7th year at Hogwarts. She has a new, popular boyfriend and is Head Girl. Then why does it seem like everything is going wrong, and why is it James Potter saving her at every turn?

**Warning: SCENES OF RAPE AND ABUSE!**

Lily stood in the doorway of James's room with Remus smiling. James and Sirius were jumping from bed to bed. They looked remarkably like two hyper monkeys."I let them do this before bed at James's house so that they are a little calmer later on." Remus said in a stage whisper. A pillow flew from the bed and Remus caught it without turning around.

"You're so mean Moony! Why won't you let me hit you?" Sirius pouted while back flipping from one bed to the other.

"If I let you hit me once Padfoot you'd expect to do it every time! No is no! Now sit down, and we'll get started." Moony said motioning him to James's bed. Nodding like a two year old Sirius sat down fidgeted while James used magic to push all three beds together. Remus grabbed the bags and sat next to Sirius.

"First things first." James said in an official voice. "Lily Evans you have the honor to be attending one of the coolest, grooviest, and most radical meetings ever."

"The marauders slumber party!" The three of them coursed, James and Sirius looking excited and Remus rolling his eyes in exasperation. "Our first order of business is to give you, our new honorary member, a marauders nickname. Sirius you have the honor since it is your turn." James said sending a smirk at Lily.

"The only reason it's his turn is none of us were stupid enough to let him name us. Therefore we promised him he would get to name the next Marauder." Remus whispered to Lily. Lily glanced back at Sirius and was instantly worried at the look of concentration on his face.

"Ah ha!" Sirius screamed so loud that James fell off of the bed and on to the floor. "Prongs?"

"Yes Padfoot?" James asked grumpily from the floor.

"Why are you on the floor?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Just planning your death, you mutt." James said standing up and sitting on the bed.

"Now James! You know that death planning comes after the ice cream social when we are at a sleep over! Try to contain yourself." Sirius exclaimed.

"I'll try, but with you around, I don't know if I manage. Please continue with Lily's Marauders name please." James sighed.

"Lily Evans, I am pleased to present you with your Marauders nickname." Sirius said grandly. Looking at James and Remus he muttered "Drum roll." They both made a noise that sounded nothing like a drum roll. "For the rest of eternity, the Marauders will know you as." Sirius paused again.

"Just tall her the damn name Padfoot!"Remus commanded.

"Okay Moony! Your nickname is, Petals." Sirius cried with glee.

Silence. Nothing but sheer silence is what the grand proclamation ended with. Everyone stared at Sirius as if he lost the last two of his brain cells.

"You're joking. Right?" Lily asked nervously. Both James and Remus shook their heads sadly.

"Of course not. Why you don't like it?" Sirius said with big puppy dog eyes.

Lily sighed in defeat. "I love it Sirius. It's so, so, um." Lily paused for a second trying to stop the words weird, crazy and stupid from coming out of her mouth. "It's very original and um creative?"

Sirius nodded sagely. "That is what I was going for."

"On to the next order of business. Game-a-palooza!" James practically squealed.

Remus sat up and declared "It should be Petal's choice tonight. It is after all her first night."

"But Moony! It was my turn to choose a game." Sirius pouted. "I wanted to play that muggle game where you climb the latter and go down the slide!"

"I have a better idea Padfoot." Lily smiled. "How about I teach you a cool way to play a game? Hattie and I used to do it all the time." The boys all looked apprehensive all of a sudden. Lily looked around and gave them an encouraging smile. "Don't worry. I want to teach you." She stood up and walked out of the door.

Lily returned after a minute with a brightly colored box and a large paper shopping bag. Lily sat back down. "This is the best game in the whole world. Candy Land!" She laughed as she saw the look of wonder on the boys faces. "Okay, it is a very simple game. We each get to be a gingerbread man. You pick up a card and move to the closest square of that color in front of you. If you get a specialty card you move to that square. Now, Hattie and I made the game a little more fun."

She dumped the bag over and out spilled hundreds of small wrapped muggle candies. There were dozens of different kinds. There were tootsie pops, m&ms, gummy bears, the list goes on and on, they were all wrapped in colorful translucent wraps. "Every time you land on a square I'll give you a candy of that color. You can go ahead and eat what you get; this just makes the game a little bit more fun." Sirius was bouncing with anticipation.

Twenty minutes later James was standing on the bed. "I'm the king of Candy Land!"

"I think you are on a sugar high James. Now sit down!" Lily said pulling on his leg. When James sat back down she asked "So what's next on the agenda?"

"Story time. We each take turns revisiting someone's memory. It's a lot of fun, but it also helps us understand each other." Remus said digging in the other bag. "James got this for me in our third year." He pulled out a little bowl and set it on the bed. "It's a pocket pensive. It'll only hold one memory at a time and only five people can use it at a time."

The three boys looked at Lily. "If you want to Lily you can supply tonight's memory. It doesn't have to be funny. It can be serious; if it is important we want to be able to share it with you." James said briefly touching Lily's hand.

Lily nodded and picked up her wand. She thought about a memory that was tugging on her mind all night. The first time she had met these boys. She pulled her wand away from her temple and a string of silver followed it. Lily placed her memory in the pensive and smiled. "Ready?"

At their nods they all leaned forward and were sucked into Lily's memory. They landed on the Hogwarts Express with an eleven year old Lily and Hattie.

"_What if they start being mean again Hattie?" Lily said a little nervous as the train started to slow._

"_Lily! What have we been talking about? Don't take it laying down. We have as much right to be here than them. We'll be just fine." Hattie gave her a smile and opened the door, Lily gave her a smile and nodded as she followed her new friend outside._

"_Firs' years this way. No more than four to a boat." A large man said getting into his own bigger boat. Lily and Hattie got into an empty boat and were followed by two boys that hadn't noticed them because they were too caught up in a whispered conversation. "Oi! Who are you two?" The younger version of Sirius asked noticing Lily and Hattie looking at them. _

"_It looks like a couple of carrot tops Sirius! Don't suppose either you know anything about magic. I haven't seen you around, and you both seem kind of clueless." James said in a cocky voice. Lily and Hattie stood up in the shaky boat at the same time. _

"_What the Hell is your problem?" Lily asked in a deadly voice. The boys stood up and the boat shook a little more._

"_Hey, we have nothing wrong with muggleborns, just stupid girls listening to our conversations. Maybe you two need to get lives and butt out of our business." James sneered. _

_Hattie and Lily looked at each othe, slightly shocked and nodded. Hattie's knee shot out and Sirius groaned as he staggered and fell out of the boat. At the same time the heal of Lily's hand jerked upwards and there was a crack as James's nose broke and he too fell out of the small boat. There were two splashes and then yelps of panic as the boys resurfaced. The boat behind them had only two boys in it and they helped James and Sirius out of the water._

_The girls sat back down in silence. "Do you think they will tattle on us?" Lily asked. She was a little nervous, but at the same time she did not regret it. They were both mean and arrogant boys. Hattie shrugged and smiled. _

"_If they do the worst the professors will do is give us a detention. Don't worry too much. I believe we did the right thing, they were rude and arrogant. We have to defend ourselves or they will take advantage that we don't know any magic." Hattie shivered. _

James couldn't believe what he was seeing. He and Sirius had been nasty to the two girls that they did not even know. He looked over at the real Sirius and Remus and saw that they were both grimacing too. Lily was smiling though, looking at the two little girls huddled in the boat.

"_No matter what house we're in it's us against the world, right?" Lily asked._

"_Right. No matter what." Hattie echoed and smiled and turned around. "Hey, how does it feel being beaten by two little girls?" She taunted. Lily smiled. She had been so nervous that she'd be alone and scared in the Wizarding world. Instead she found a strong and compassionate friend. She also liked Hattie's sarcastic wit._

_The boy's boat got closer and Sirius said "We're not going to tell on you. They'll go too easy on you. We'll get even with you on our own."James nodded darkly._

"_Oh no! We're shaking in our completely dry shoes!" Hattie said smirking."Maybe we wouldn't have had to do that if you both weren't being complete pricks."_

"_Yeah? We might be pricks but you two are evil bitches. You'll both end up in Slytherin because that's the only place for evil bitches." James growled as the boats stopped and the first years started to pile out._

"_You both need an attitude check, and soon." Lily said sadly. "You don't even know us." _

_The boys just stalked past them and into the school. Sirius didn't even notice that sometime over the course of the boat ride his pants had split and you could see his tidy-whities._

_The girls burst out in giggles and followed the boys in. _

The four friends were spit out back onto the beds and they all sat there silently. The boys all looked sadly at Lily who out of nowhere started to laugh. She was laughing so hard she was having trouble breathing.

"Lily are you okay? I'm, um, really sorry about all of that." James said sadly. Sirius nodded.

"Don't worry about it guys. I just really wish she were here. She would be teasing you two so much. She knew that you weren't as mean as you seemed at that moment. You both completely changed your tune after a year didn't you?" Lily smiled.

Remus chuckled "You can say that again." He was grinning like a maniac. "I remember getting a letter that summer with the plan. They realized you were both, what was the word? Oh yeah, 'worthy' of being their girlfriends."

"So Moony, did they tell you what happened on the train?" Lily asked giggling. Remus shook his head grinning. "Well can I show another memory?" Lily begged Sirius and James.

"Fine, I know this is going to be bad, but if it'll make you happy." Sirius shrugged.

Lily put her last memory back in her head and withdrew another one. "Ready?" They nodded and leaned forward.

_The two redheaded girls were giggling hysterically. "I can't believe you found a spell that would do that!" Hattie giggled as she looked over the piece of paper. "And I know the two people who deserve to see this spell first hand."_

_Lily laughed "You're right. We both know they will be in here harassing us at some point today. We have to wait for the perfect opportunity." Hattie nodded and she opened her new potions book and sighed. _

"_Want to start a new potions project?" Hattie asked flipping through the advanced potions. That was the best thing about having a dorm together. They had only one other roommate somehow and were able to do everything they wanted since she didn't like either Hattie or Lily. Last year they both found out that they were gifted in potions and started studying the advanced potions. So far they had made a batch of dreamless sleep potion which is sixth year material and polyjuice potion which is fifth year material, but Hogwarts doesn't believe in teaching it to students at all. _

_Lily pulled out a different potions book and opened it to a page that had been marked. "I want to try this. It's tricky, but if we're careful it should work. We won't use it unless we need it." She handed it to Hattie who looked at the page. __Felix Felicis: Good Luck Potion. __"Hmm It looks kind of difficult, but I assume it would be easy to tell if it's not right. If we somehow mess it up than it won't be bouncy and gold. And if we do get it right then we'll have it in case of emergencies. We'll have to owl order for some of the ingredients." Their conversation stopped abruptly as the door to the compartment slid open and James Potter and Sirius Black walked in and smirked._

"_What do you two want?" Hattie glared pulling her wand out of her pocket, Lily doing the same. Over the last year the two girls became accustomed to using magic to get even with the two boys. Hattie and Lily both were in the top five percent tile of their grade, but James and Sirius still underestimated them most of the time. _

"_We've been thinking" Sirius started but was soon interrupted by Hattie._

"_You Black? The only thing you think about is your stomach and the next poor victim you're going to hex." She said bitingly bringing up her aspen and dragon heart string wand. _

"_Now girls, here us out. We decided that we do not want to fight anymore. In fact, we were wondering if you'd be our girlfriends." James said in a tone that made him think the girls would accept._

_Lily walked over to James and looked him in the eye smiling. "Oh! What an honor James!" She exclaimed in what seemed like joy._

_Hattie too walked up to Sirius smiling. "Do you think we deserve you? You both are so popular and handsome." _

_The boys smirked at each other as Lily continued. "You know what we were discussing earlier? How you two deserve the very best girls."_

"_Oh? Were you?" James asked still smirking seductively._

_The girls nodded and Hattie grinned saying "And we believe that the only two people who deserve you is"_

"_Each other" the girls exclaimed raising their wands and muttering the new spell. A jet of pink light hit both of the boys and they were surrounded by pink cloud of smoke. Once the smoke cleared James Potter and Sirius Black were female versions of themselves. James had long black curly hair framing a heart shaped face. He was blushing furiously looking down at his small breasts. Sirius was laughing loudly at James, until he noticed that he was also a female. _

"_Oi!"Sirius exclaimed in a loud high voice. He had grown a little and his straight hair had lengthened to his elbows. He too had small breasts, and he looked up glaring at the two girls._

"_What the bloody hell! Change us back!"James yelled, his voice was actually very pretty. _

"_Sorry. We don't know how." Lily laughed. "Even if we did we wouldn't change you back. You two are way to pretty like you are."_

"_Yeah. What do you want to do first, paint each other's nails or braid each other's hair?" Hattie asked chuckling._

The four teenagers were then thrown out of the pensive laughing. "I can't believe we were so egotistical!" James laughed.

"Believe it James, we should have been a little smarter and listened to Hattie and Lily." Sirius said nodding.

Lily stood up and smiled. "I'm worn out. I'm headed to bed, good night guys."

Walking to her room she changed into a pair of emerald green pajamas and curled into bed. She looked at the picture of two eleven year olds and cried herself to sleep.

**A/N: Chapter 2…Please Read and Review. PLEASE!!**

_._


End file.
